1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bearing for the elastic mounting of machines, machine parts and/or vehicle parts, comprising at least two fasteners and a rubber body located between them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art bearings, which are used for the elastic mounting of machines and/or machine parts, always include two fasteners and a rubber body located between them. Bearings of this type are almost exclusively designed so that they are exposed to the oxygen in the atmosphere. If such bearings are used, for example, in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, or near the engine in such a vehicle, they are also exposed to the exhaust heat which, under some circumstances, can be 140 degrees C. or higher. Under such operating conditions, the elastic parts age rapidly.